Fiction or Reality?
by Love4Dreams
Summary: Years after the victory of humanity and regaining the lands from the grasp of titans, Levi finds himself in front of a new enemy. An enemy that caused devastating destruction. A frightening enemy that snatched the comfort of sleep away from everyone.Who, or what is that enemy! (One-Shot)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Shingeki no Kyujin characters. They belong to the genius Isayama sensei.

****Fiction or Reality?****

Levi breathed deeply as a warm breeze brushed his face, he savoured the capability of enjoying such a breeze. An ability the recently regained peace gave him. A peace that was well deserved after years of struggling, years of death, years of loss.

He closed his eyes, remembering everyone who dreamed of a moment like this, a moment when they could breathe without fearing the abrupt, deadly break of the walls.

In the darkness he saw due to the act of closing his eyelids, he could see faces, the faces of his subordinates who didn't make it to live till this precious moment, the faces of his friends, many comrades and partners who paid the most valuable thing to them in order to acquire this serenity. They paid their lives.

Once he opened his eyes, many of those faces were replaced by the sight of the city that began to flourish after the regained peace. However, some of those faces still lingered before him. A smiling Petra, a pouting Oulo, a confident looking Gunther, and a day dreaming Eldo; the members of his previous squad. Their looks told him that they didn't die in vain. They were satisfied with the results of their sacrifices, the outcome of their ' Redemption'.

' Levi Heichou!' a child tugged Levi's sleeve, taking his attention off of the wall he was absentmindedly staring at.

Levi looked down at the child, a rare smile appeared on his face. He forgot when was the last time his lips curled into a smile. He bent down to meet the honey coloured eyes of the child. Eyes that were gleaming with admiration.

' I want to be a hero who rids the world of evil just like you!' the child said enthusiastically.

Levi chuckled, again, he didn't know where in the world those reactions are coming from. Maybe such an unexpected peace was too much for his mind to comprehend. He was fighting for too long to know what to expect. Although it's been a long time since the fear disappeared, it was still unbelievable to him.

He ruffled the ginger hair of the child and genuinely said: 'it's not me who rid the world of the evil, it's the union of everyone who fought for it'

'I told you he is too short to be a hero!'

Levi flinched, turned his palm into a fist, and looked at the source of the voice that just insulted him. Once his sight landed on a child; the owner of the voice, the child stepped back, sensing an ill ominous coming from Levi's sharp glare.

Levi's all good-happy-mood aura was instantly replaced by a something utterly dangerous. Both of the children were clever enough to disappear from Levi's surroundings.

' You were smiling too much I began to doubt your identity. Who brought my demon friend back?' Erwin said as he approached Levi. His face was straight but his voice carried enough humour.

'I think we need to have a system for instant brain wash of impolite children' Levi hissed.

'Let me guess. You were called Shorty again'

Levi shrugged and said:' I have an errand to run at the mountains. I'll be back in three days. '

'Are you cancelling your plans of having dinner at my place tonight?'

'I wouldn't cancel if Hange wouldn't kill me. Now that the titans are gone, she wants me to hunt a creature I doubt it exists in the first place

Erwin chuckled and said:'If it's for Hange, you better go'

*..*..*..*..*

3 days later...

Levi stood in front of a place he couldn't recognize; remains of a place he couldn't believe he left intact three days ago. He stood baffled, unable to make his brain function well enough to move a single muscle of his body.

The air still smelled of smoke. The pure colour of the sky was turned into something ragged. Houses, offices, apartment blocks and shops were collapsed or collapsing.

There was nothing but ruins before him. whole blocks had been flattened, lots of buildings at a time reduced to a moonscape from which the smell of death at times wafted

Anxiety ran down his spine as a number of people names rushed into his mind. Erwin, hange, a number of his comrades at the military. They rushed into his mind too fast he felt a wave of dizziness attack him as his stomach began to churn. The drive of worry forced his body into motion.

He began to run in the direction of Erwin's residence; the closest to his location. He had to pause many times in order to know where he is. Everything was destroyed. It was hard to tell what was what. Nothing but debris. Bricks were smeared with the blood of whoever was buried beneath them, or laying lifelessly above them.

There was constant sounds of weeps around him, cries that were too grievous to bear. Cries of those who had survived. He wanted to silence them all, to block them, but he couldn't. They shouted louder than words as if they were mocking him, telling him: 'your so treasured peace, the peace you fought for and lost for is _gone'_.

He stopped running once more in a try to know his current location, a man was lamenting over a huge pile of debris . a pile that seemed to be his house. Nothing was left behind, not electricity cables or cars, not windows or doors, nothing.

A body was dug out from the rubble and carried by a young guy and a man. It was too bloodied to know what is its injury.

Levi poured his focus on trying to find Erwin's house, but he reached a dead end. There was bomb crater in front of him, blocking his way, measuring 10 meters across and six meters deep. He backtracked and choose a different direction.

He was forced to stop by a grip of an old lady. Her faces was tear stained. She looked as pale as a white sheet. Her lips were dry as if she didn't get any drop of water in days, or maybe the amount of tears she cried dehydrated her body.

'Help me, my kids are under the debris and rubble' she talked in a hoarse voice that seemed to belong to a much older woman. She seemed weak, but her grip on Levi's arm almost bruised it. It seemed as if she would die if she let Levi go, if she didn't find someone who can remove the rubble. Levi looked at where she pointed at, and then started making his way through the debris and digging out whatever body he would find.

After removing a huge rock, he caught a glimpse of a familiar ginger hair. Although it's colour was dyed in grey with cement, he couldn't forget the hair he happily ruffled three days ago, the hair that belonged to a child who admired him.

After taking 'the body' out , he felt rage sicken him as he laid the lifeless child over the debris. His injury wasn't fatal if he got help sooner, which made agony grip Levi's heart with a death grip. The woman hovered over her child and cradled him close to her chest as she burst into tears. Levi didn't think she had anymore tears. He truly thought if she cried more, dehydration will kill her.

'Three more' she mumbled in agony between her cries in an almost inaudible voice. Levi's heart skipped a beat as he realized what she meant. Three of her children are still under the ruins of what once was their home!

What sort of ill fate is that? How long was she searching for a help to see the 'dead bodies' of her children? What purpose is she still living for after losing all of them? After seeing their dead bodies?

All the questions battled within Levi's mind as he continued digging out lifeless bodies one by one. He was used to blood, used to cries, used to weeps, used to loss, but... they're not things that humans can get used to. Each time, they strike as if he had never experienced them before.

A living body was trapped under an amount of rubble. Levi hastened to free it from the grip of the weight above it. 'let's take you to hospital' Levi said as soon as he freed the young teenager, but he was puzzled by the sudden laugh of the teenager.

' What hospital?' the teenager said in a slight irony. Levi frowned, not comprehending what the boy is saying.

'The hospital is standing in a sea of rubble, its walls are torn by shrapnel. Even those who had a chance to survive in the hospital, met their death there' The boy explained weakly, unable to look at Levi directly. His sight was too blurry to make out Levi's features.

Levi looked at his surroundings. Nothing escaped the flying pieces of white-hot metal thrown out by the bombs, nothing escaped the shellfire and the bombs, whole areas that were once inhabited had been reduced to dust'

And what's worse, what caused this destruction isn't an earthquake, isn't a horrifying titan, it's heartless humans starting inhuman war...

.

.

**..o.O.o..**

Only those who lost their families will feel the loss of the war...

Only those who lost their homes will feel the coldness of the war...

Only those who lost their limbs will feel the cruelty of the war...

**.o.o..O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o.o.**

**A/N: **This is not purely fiction. This is happening in Gaza, Palestine. It's not even half of what's happening in reality. I'm not trying to turn this into a political or religious matter.

One doesn't need to be a Muslim like those people in Gaza to feel a part of what's happening to them. One only needs to be a human.

The number of the murders so far is almost 1900, mostly women and children, while more than 9000 injured. Not to mention that not everything is covered by media. There is no water or electricity. In a blink of eye their world turned into hell of fear. No one gets to sleep at night while the bombing deafening voices are accompanying them. It's been a month since all of this had started.

Please, whatever your religion is, pray for the violence to stop. Idk what countries may provide donating methods, but if you are in one. Please try to donate.

I'm only asking for your help and prayers.

Reviews will be nice though. However, do Not review if you'll start talking about politics and such, as I mentioned before. I'm NOT trying to turn this into political or religious matter.

Take care everyone and have a nice day/night.


End file.
